Vertigo
by Shinsun
Summary: A KakaKu one-shot. No real plot, just some... intimacies between Goku and Kakarot. i just realized there are almost ZERO KakaKu fanfics out there, and - like the idiotic shipper i am - i HAD to make one. So here you go. and ive been meaning to use the word vertigo for a title for a long time. Warnings: Self-cest, yaoi, smut, language


Vertigo

DBZ KakaKu fanfiction one-shot for fuckyeahkakaku by Shinsun

warnings: self-cest, yaoi, smut, language

It was cold. Goku muttered to himself uncomfortably, adjusting the blankets covering him that were heavy enough, but provided nowhere near enough warmth. Somehow he just couldn't get to sleep. The numbers on the alarm clock next to him winked annoyingly, ticking the minutes as they passed and narrowing the already slim window of potential sleep available with every passing one. He tried closing his eyes, and clearing his mind, even just laying still... attempting to draw on the exhaustion weighing on him to tip him over into sleep. It was no use. With an irritated shiver, Goku sat up, ruffling his unkempt bangs and yawning.

A glint from across the room caught his eye, and he started slightly. There was a presence... in his room...

He wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" he asked skeptically, trying to peer through the darkness. The shadows seemed to move slightly, and the glint flickered out for a moment as whoever it was blinked.

It was strange. Goku couldn't sense the person's ki signature, but he knew for a fact that _someone_ was in his bedroom. Someone who didn't belong. It was unnerving, especially since Goku had no idea who it was.

"Who's there?" he repeated, standing up and crouching into a battle stance, "Who are you?"

"You," a voice answered, and the mysterious person stepped into the moonlight filtering through the one window in the room.

And so it was. Goku stared, sure he must be seeing things. The person was exactly his height, exactly his stature, in fact, exactly like him in every way; save the fact that his hair was blonde and his eyes were green. Super Saiyan.

"But..." Goku began, blinking rapidly, "Y-you can't be me,"

His blonde doppelganger shrugged, "Why not?"

The Super Saiyan advanced a few steps, until he was nearly nose to nose with Goku; eye to eye.

There was something about his gaze that freaked Goku out. It was like looking into a mirror, except the mirror was _aware_ of him.

"You and me," the blonde went on, "We are the same. Goku, Kakarot, two halves of one coin."

"Kakarot?" Goku breathed; he'd only heard that name directed at him from... certain individuals... usually ones who wanted him dead.

Kakarot blinked slowly, "That's right."

"Wh-what do you want?" Goku stammered, taking a step back nervously. He couldn't deny that Kakarot was there, much as he wanted to. It didn't seem possible, but he seemed real enough.

"Nothing really," Kakarot said casually, circling Goku slowly without taking his bright green eyes off of him for a second, "I just wanted to see you, to talk to you, and..." he paused and leaned close to Goku so that he could whisper sensually in his ear, "...fuck you,"

Goku backed away quickly, his eyes wide, "What? What did you say?"

"You heard," Kakarot muttered smoothly, "I want you... and don't deny that you want me too, else you wouldn't have called me here tonight." The blonde Saiyan resumed his circling slowly.

"C-called you?"

"Mhm," Kakarot nodded, "I felt it," he tapped his own temple with one finger, "here."

"But... but I don't even _know _you," Goku protested. Only when the words left his mouth did he realize how stupid they sounded. And, predictably, Kakarot laughed. But it wasn't a mocking laugh, or a sneering one. It was just... amused.

"I _am_ you," he said, still chuckling lightly, "Who could you possibly know better than yourself?"

"But then..." Goku began, uneasy, "Why would you want to...?" The thought remained hanging, but was understood all around.

Again, the blonde shrugged, "Call it narcissism if you like," he said sleekly, looking directly into Goku's eyes; something not many people could do since he was taller than most, but Kakarot was exactly his height.

"Narcissism?" Goku asked tactfully; not for lack of knowledge, he knew what it meant, it was just that... applied in this situation it seemed rather... conceited.

"You're blushing," Kakarot grinned, "I'd forgotten how adorable we look when we blush," The use of the word "we" made Goku nervous, but he held his tongue and tried to control the flood of heat to his face.

He shivered as Kakarot trailed a finger lightly down one of his flaming cheeks, "We're so beautiful," he murmured, the words and touch equally gentle.

"But...but I..." Goku floundered, the blush crawling up his face and neck intensifying, "But..."

He flinched as something hot and wet touched the side of his cheek. It took him a second to realize Kakarot had licked him.

"What the -?" he blurted, ducking out of range and trying to escape. He didn't get far before Kakarot grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Let me go." Goku commanded, pulling on the grip without success. Kakarot was just as strong and fast as he was, so he didn't have much of a hope fighting him off or running away.

"I won't hurt you," Kakarot promised, pulling his still-blushing twin flush against him, "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Goku shouted, trying to put conviction into the words.

"I think you are," Kakarot purred, dipping his head to nuzzle the side of his twin's neck, "But that's okay, I don't mind. It's actually cute."

_Cute?! _Goku glared, affronted. This cocky, arrogant version of himself was unfamiliar. Was he himself really that assertive as Super Saiyan? And why was he grudgingly fascinated by this creature that wore his face? Could he really be attracted to... _himself?_

Kakarot gave him no warning before he captured Goku's lips with his own, holding the back of his twin's neck and pressing his whole self against Goku's body.

"N-no, stop!" Goku protested, trying and failing to push him away.

Kakarot looked slightly annoyed, but his voice was just curious, "Why?"

"You just -!" Goku snapped, breaking off mid-sentence and realizing that he was in fact blushing harder. If any more blood rushed to his face he'd surely pass out, he thought, "You can't just -! I'm not -! Why did you do that?"

Now Kakarot looked almost frustrated, as if Goku were particularly slow and he was losing his patience, "I wanted to. You wanted me to. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"I didn't want you to -!" Goku began, but he was aware that it was a lie. A very badly concealed lie. The fact of the matter was, he _did_ want this strong, beautiful, captivating person that was himself... albeit reluctantly, but it was the truth, much as he tried to deny it.

"Why do you resist?" Kakarot asked, cupping Goku's cheek softly. Goku started to retort, but his blonde twin cut him off by lightly touching his lips to his, this time almost tentative. His possession of Goku's mouth was gentle, more like he was exploring than dominating, and this time, Goku didn't – _couldn't -_ protest.

Kakarot bit Goku's lower lip, causing his mouth to drop open in a gasp. The blonde Saiyan took the unintended offer and plunged inside with his tongue slowly, letting the warm, wet muscle wander at its leisure.

Goku's hands found his twin's shoulders, and he gripped them almost to bruising, holding the Saiyan more fully against him as if to be sure he wouldn't disappear. Just moments ago, he was objecting this, but now he saw no reason to complain, in fact he found he really didn't want his doppelganger to stop the gentle torture he was inflicting with little more than lips and tongue. Why had he been against this?

The blonde's knee wedged between Goku's thighs, slowly easing them apart and stroking the length of his leg down the inside of his twin's. Goku shivered, a soft sound murmured against Kakarot's mouth.

Kakarot grunted and rolled his hips fluidly against Goku's, his stirring arousal rubbing against Goku's own hardness. Goku bit off a gasp, leaning his full weight against his twin until they both fell onto the bed.

"Eager are we?" Kakarot smirked, flipping them so that he lay astride his doppelganger's waist.

Any response Goku might have attempted didn't make it past the tongue Kakarot shoved down his throat. The blonde slipped a hand under the lower hem of Goku's shirt, lightly brushing his shivering stomach muscles and trailing down his toned obliques. Goku's breath expelled in a short burst, his head falling back against the mattress where he'd tried unsuccessfully to sleep not ten minutes ago.

The exploring hand skittered down to the waistband of Goku's pants, agonizingly feathering over the sensitive skin that was the soft crease where thigh and hip met, eliciting a low moan from his counterpart.

Green eyes met black and Kakarot smirked knowingly, "Should I stop?"

"I'll kill you if you do," Goku gasped.

Kakarot chuckled and leaned over him again, "That's what I thought."

Slowly, the blonde Saiyan slid Goku's loose sweatpants down a notch, lightly kissing the exposed skin before lowering them another inch. Goku was going to run out of air soon if he kept up that inch-by-inch progression into what he really wanted. Kakarot's hand paused for a moment, then he brushed his fingers ethereally over his twin's erection through the thin cotton of his pants. Goku couldn't contain a shout, and he arched into the touch almost desperately; needing more of that contact, more of that sensation.

"I know," Kakarot purred, "I know exactly how you like it,"

With that he slid the pants all the way off and knelt between his counterpart's thighs, bending over to reclaim Goku's panting mouth and consume it with his own. Heat flooded throughout Goku's body and he whimpered, locking his arms around his twin's neck and pulling him down, deepening the kiss and heightening the physical contact in general.

The blonde Saiyan tugged off his own pants and tossed them across the room, stroking one limber leg down Goku's own and leaning down until their naked erections touched, just barely.

"Oh God!" Goku choked, throwing his head back and knotting his fingers in blonde hair. Kakarot loosed a jagged gasp and rocked his hips slightly. The resulting friction was almost unbearable, and neither of the two were sure who was shivering anymore.

Kakarot's hand found Goku's arousal, and he teased it with light touches and gentle squeezes, kissing his twin's face and neck and purring out seductive words that were little more than mumbles.

With his free hand, Kakarot peeled Goku's shirt from him and bowed his head low, kissing and sucking the hard muscles of his abdomen and moving up slowly, circling and licking taut nipples and dipping his tongue in the hollow at the base of his twin's throat. All the while, Goku pleaded and shook, whimpering and moaning and trying to arch his hips against the hand massaging his erection.

The hot mouth tormenting Goku's skin moved away, and he breathed an almost inaudible protest. But then those scalding lips closed around the head of his arousal and he came undone, muffling a groan against his own teeth and hissing a breath shakily.

"God... Oh God..." he moaned, his eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure roaring through him like fire intensified.

Kakarot's tongue swirled around the flesh-clothed-granite that was his twin's erection, teeth lightly scraping, sucking and licking alternately. A pressure was building as Goku trembled and begged beneath his counterpart, and Kakarot held him on the brink of release for a long moment before stopping abruptly; and the precipice vanished as Goku moaned his disappointment.

"Soon," Kakarot promised, initiating a brief kiss, "Be patient."

The blonde Saiyan then slicked his own fingers with saliva by rolling two of the digits in his own mouth. Covering Goku's lips with his own again, he gently slid one finger into his twin, then two, stretching and circling to loosen the tight muscle and thrusting with both fingers a few times before withdrawing. Goku pleaded something incoherent, clenching his own fingers in the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Goku groaned low in his throat as Kakarot slid gradually into him, soothing any trace of pain with a sweet kiss. The golden Saiyan rocked his hips slowly, murmuring sweet things in Goku's ear and breathing hard.

Then Kakarot thrust in deep, and Goku's throat strained with the ragged shout that escaped him. Kakarot gulped a breath and thrust again, echoing his partner's vocalizations and pausing now and then to steal a burning kiss.

The speed of their rhythm increased, as did the volume of their voices as they panted, growled and moaned into each other's mouths, skin sticking with sweat, muscles taut with passion. At last they neared the brink as one, bracing against one another's shoulders and tensing as one entity.

Dual voices twined in a scream of release, and Goku threw his head back, clawing at the sheets desperately until, slowly, he came back down from the peak. Kakarot collapsed across him, his chest heaving with the effort of it all. Their heartbeats slowed together, gradually returning to normal.

Softly, Kakarot ran a gentle hand through Goku's hair, "Get some sleep," he murmured breathlessly.

Goku nodded weakly, letting his exhaustion sweep over him as he closed his eyes, at last allowed to find repose curled in the embrace of... himself.

X

Goku awoke alone. He lay in his bed, fully clothed, the sun just peeking through the window.

A dream... it must have been. He sighed, remembering the details and sensations of it. A very vivid dream indeed, he could have sworn he was awake.

Sitting up, he winced as stiff muscles protested, getting out of bed and stretching languorously. He started for the door, and paused as he saw something hooked over the back of a chair in the corner of the room. A pair of black sweatpants that he didn't recognize as his own. Curiosity won out and he walked over to pick them up. Out of one of the pockets, a folded piece of paper fell to the floor. Goku bent and retrieved it, smoothing it out.

Across the weather-worn half-page of a note were eight words and a scrawled letter of a signature.

"_I look forward to doing this again sometime._

_-K "_

Goku blinked. Not a dream, then. How it was possible, he didn't know, or even try to guess. But the events of last night had been reality...

And while the thought of the blonde copy of himself running around with no pants was amusing to say the least, Goku had to agree with Kakarot.

He looked forward to the next time as well.

-_Shinsun_


End file.
